Thats My Life Story!
by Jamie Katsuyuki
Summary: What happens when punk named Aurora comes to join Sariyaski High? What if this so-called-punk just so happens to challenge the famous Yusuke Urameshi? What if the girl who is SUPPOSED to HATE Urameshi finds herself falling in LOVE with him? I'll tell you
1. I DON'T FREAKIN KNOW THE TITLE Gomen

That's My Life Story  
  
Chapter 1: Peace, For Once!  
  
Aurora sighed. "School is SOOO boring...."Aurora muttered. She propped her elbows up on her desk and set her head in her hands. She was new at Sariyaski High. "Life is evil! I hate school...."Aurora said taking in her surroundings. She was in an ordinary, boring classroom in an ordinary, boring school with ordinary, boring people. What luck. Sheesh. Aurora quickly glanced at her best friend Tai. He was the first friend she had made at this school and her only friend so far.   
  
Document:  
  
A loud slam brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up,  
  
"Sorry I'm late teach, I had some things to take care of." A Boy's voice said indifferently.  
  
Aurora saw the angry, sarcastic look on the teachers face and smirked, she hated math anyway, so let her teacher explode. She looked around; all of her classmates seemed frightened.  
  
To her surprise, Mr. Rust (their Math teacher) said in a sickly sweet voice,  
  
"Well I'm glad you could take time out of your day to come to school this month, Yusuke, now you can spend it with Mr. Takanaka!"   
  
The boy, Yusuke (WELL WHO'D YA EXPECT?) simply got up and walked out, much to the relief of the class (excluding Aurora),  
  
"See ya teach." He yelled through the hall.  
  
Aurora leaned over and whispered to Tai, taking her chance while Mr. Rust was distracted,  
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
"He's the local bad-ass. There's not an idiot in this whole place dumb enough to take him on." Tai whispered back.  
  
"Oh really?" Aurora smirked. This gave her an idea. "So this punk wannabe thinks he can beat me huh? I'll show him then." She said to herself a plot forming in her mind.  
  
Aurora glanced over at the door. She couldn't wait to get out of school and find that kid Yusuke. This will be enjoyable. Aurora thought to herself. She smirked lightly and went back to the boring math in front of her.  
  
* A few hours later*  
  
The bell rang. Finally! I can get out of this stuffy classroom! And I can go find that Yusuke kid and have a little fun with him...Hehehe...  
  
Aurora picked up her backpack and headed for the door. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. A yell echoed the hallways. Was that Yusuke's voice? Aurora ran towards the voice and found Yusuke beating up on some younger kid,   
  
"Hey!!! Stop!!!" The kid was screaming as Yusuke was holding him upside down from the foot watching his cash drop out of his pockets.   
  
"Shut up! Now be a nice little boy and let me have Keiko's money back!" Yusuke said with a grin. Finally Aurora stepped in and slapped Yusuke knocking him over and making him drop the kid. Aurora gave a nod to the kid as he ran off.   
  
"Who the HELL are you?! Do you know who I am? I'm Yusuke Urameshi the WORST punk in Sariyaski High! You're askin' for it. I'm gonna MURDER you. That kid took my friend's money! You had no right to do that!" Yusuke yelled at the girl.   
  
"My name is Aurora Demetri. It's not nice to pick on little kids, even if they are stupid little thieves. You want someone to fight? Fight me." She smirked and took a fighting stance.  
  
(Dema: Finally! What took you so long? My turn!)  
  
"Man, you new kids are always annoying. Thinking you can take on me, ha! I'll break that cocky smile soon." Yusuke said dropping into a stance.   
  
"I think the ass is talking to himself." Aurora said smirking even larger.   
  
"Man I don't care if you are a girl, if you fight as well as you talk I'll die my hair!" Yusuke said charging at her.  
  
"I'll hold you to that Urameshi." Aurora said dodging. Yusuke did a side-step and threw a punch, catching Aurora off-guard. She stumbled a bit and wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth and spit,  
  
"My, for a punk wannabe you sure throw a hard punch. Now taste mine!" She yelled throwing a punch and missing (on purpose). Yusuke dunked, just in time to get kicked in the face,  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yusuke yelled from the ground.  
  
"No one said this was a fair fight." Aurora grinned.  
  
"I like your style Demetri. I might actually have fun." Yusuke grinned back.  
  
"Same." She replied simply, landing a punch in his gut. Yusuke let out a slight wheeze and smirked,  
  
"You do have a nice punch girly."  
  
"Call me Girly again and I'll die your hair myself." She growled throwing rapid punches at him. 'Time to get serious' Yusuke thought to himself as he expertly blocked and countered all her attacks.  
  
"Oh?" Aurora started, "Finally getting real? 'Bout time. I might as well too." As she said this the pace of her attacks increased drastically, greatly surprising Yusuke. She then just stopped. She stood there and Yusuke sensed her spirit energy heighten greatly as she formed her hands into a disk.   
  
"What the fuck?" Yusuke whisper to himself as energy gathered in her hands.   
  
"This is my Ultimate technique, I sense you have this kind of power as well, SPIRIT FLAME!" she yelled. A huge flame tumbled clumsily towards Yusuke. He tried to dodge but the attack was so large that he stopped trying.  
  
"To Hell with dodging!" Yusuke yelled agitatedly. He stood his ground and took a defensive stance. He could no longer see Aurora, but at the moment he didn't give a shit. He just stood there waiting for the attack to come. And man did it come. It hit Yusuke point blank. He yelled out in pain and was knocked over.  
  
He didn't know how she did that, but after recovering from her massive attack, he looked towards her form only to find that she had been knocked unconscious. 'Better tell Koenma about this.' He smiled; Shit was she one hell of a sparring partner!  
  
  
  
Yusuke carried the unconscious girl back into the school building. 'Great. I've got some unconscious girl and I don't know what to do. I know! I'll dump her off with some other kid. But who?' Yusuke walked over to some random kid and poked his shoulder. "Hello kid." After stating that he was there Yusuke dumped the girl into the boy's arms. "Huh?" was all the boy could get in. "Sorry to be a pain but I can't deal with her right now. I've got places to go and people to beat up. I've got places to go and people to beat up. Her name is Aurora. Do you know her?" Yusuke stared at the kid. "My name is Tai And yes, Aurora is my best friend so technically I DO know her." Tai frowned. "What happened to her?" He glanced at her unconscious body. "Uh..um...she got..um..into..a fight?" Yusuke smiled cheesily at the crappy work he had just done to cover up the Spirit Flame the girl had emitted. "Whatever." Tai headed towards the nurse. 'Stupid Urameshi probably knocked her unconscious himself. What an idiot.' Tai thought.  
  
*Outside walking down the sidewalk*  
  
  
  
'Wow. That chink named Aurora was actually good. That's amazing (sarcasm). But next time we fight I swear to God I'll kick her ass...that is if she doesn't use that Spirit Flame thing again. That was pretty rough. I have to admit she is one tough cookie for a new girl. What was that attack about? How did she do it? How long has she had that attack? When did she master it like that?'  
  
Yusuke had so many questions about Aurora but he guessed they would have to wait..... 


	2. Uh

Avalon here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New and improved me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dema is gone but you'll all live. Anyways my Yami will be helping me write. His name is Kamuro. He's the WILD one of me. O.o BEWWARE!!! I bet your wondering how my yami can be a guy when I'm a girl. ! The Scoop: It's a RANMA-THING SO LEAME ALOOOOONEE! Sorry, little outburst!  
  
That's My Life Story  
  
Chapter 1: Peace, For Once!  
  
Aurora sighed. "School is SOOO boring...."Aurora muttered. She propped her elbows up on her desk and set her head in her hands. She was new at Sariyaski High. "Life is evil! I hate school...."Aurora said taking in her surroundings. She was in an ordinary, boring classroom in an ordinary, boring school with ordinary, boring people. What luck. Sheesh. Aurora quickly glanced at her best friend Tai. He was the first friend she had made at this school and her only friend so far.  
  
A loud slam brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up,  
"Sorry I'm late teach, I had some things to take care of." A boy's voice said indifferently. Aurora saw the angry, sarcastic look on the teachers face and smirked, she hated math anyway, so let her teacher explode. She looked around; all of her classmates seemed frightened.  
To her surprise, Mr. Rust (their Math teacher) said in a sickly sweet voice,  
"Well I'm glad you could take time out of your day to come to school this month, Yusuke, now you can spend it with Mr. Takanaka!" The boy, Yusuke (WELL WHO'D YA EXPECT?) simply got up and walked out, much to the relief of the class (excluding Aurora),  
"See ya teach." He yelled through the hall.  
Aurora leaned over and whispered to Tai, taking her chance while Mr. Rust was distracted,  
"What was that all about?"  
"He's the local bad-ass. There's not an idiot in this whole place dumb enough to take him on." Tai whispered back.  
"Oh really?" Aurora smirked. This gave her an idea. "So this punk wannabe thinks he can beat me huh? I'll show him then." She said to herself a plot forming in her mind.  
  
Aurora glanced over at the door. She couldn't wait to get out of school and find that kid Yusuke. 'This will be enjoyable.' Aurora thought to herself. She smirked lightly and went back to the boring math in front of her.  
  
* A few hours later*  
  
The bell rang. 'Finally! I can get out of this stuffy classroom! And I can go find that Yusuke kid and have a little fun with him...Hehehe...'  
Aurora picked up her backpack and headed for the door. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. A yell echoed the hallways. Was that Yusuke's voice? Aurora ran towards the voice and found Yusuke beating up on some younger kid,  
"Hey!!! Stop!!!" The kid was screaming as Yusuke was holding him upside down from the foot watching his cash drop out of his pockets.  
"Shut up! Now be a nice little boy and let me have Keiko's money back!" Yusuke said with a grin. Finally Aurora stepped in and slapped Yusuke knocking him over and making him drop the kid. Aurora gave a nod to the kid as he ran off.  
"Who the HELL are you?! Do you know who I am? I'm Yusuke Urameshi the WORST punk in Sariyaski High! You're askin' for it. I'm gonna MURDER you. That kid took my friend's money! You had no right to do that!" Yusuke yelled at the girl.  
"My name is Aurora Demetri. Now that we know each out let's get to the point. It's not nice to pick on little kids, even if they are stupid little thieves. You want someone to fight? Fight me." She smirked and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Man, you new kids are always annoying. Thinking you can take on me, ha! I'll break that cocky smile soon." Yusuke said dropping into a stance.  
"I think the ass is talking to himself." Aurora said smirking even larger.  
"Man I don't care if you are a girl, if you fight as well as you talk I'll die my hair!" Yusuke said charging at her.  
"I'll hold you to that Urameshi." Aurora said dodging. Yusuke did a side-step and threw a punch, catching Aurora off-guard. She stumbled a bit and wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth and spit,  
  
"My, for a punk wannabe you sure throw a hard punch. Now taste mine!" She yelled throwing a punch and missing (on purpose). Yusuke ducked, just in time to get kicked in the face.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke yelled from the ground.  
  
"No one said this was a fair fight." Aurora grinned.  
  
"I like your style Demetri. I might actually have fun." Yusuke grinned back.  
  
"Same." She replied simply, landing a punch in his gut. Yusuke let out a slight wheeze and smirked,  
  
"You do have a nice punch girly."  
  
"Call me Girly again and I'll die your hair myself." She growled throwing rapid punches at him. 'Time to get serious' Yusuke thought to himself as he expertly blocked and countered all her attacks.  
  
"Oh?" Aurora started, "Finally getting real? 'Bout time. I might as well too." As she said this the pace of her attacks increased drastically, greatly surprising Yusuke. She then just stopped. As she stood there Yusuke sensed her spirit energy heighten greatly as she formed her hands into a disk.  
  
"What the fuck?" Yusuke whisper to himself as energy gathered in her hands.  
  
"This is my Ultimate technique, I sense you have this kind of power as well, SPIRIT FLAME!" she yelled. A huge flame tumbled clumsily towards Yusuke. He tried to dodge but the attack was so large that he stopped trying.  
  
"To Hell with dodging!" Yusuke yelled agitatedly. He stood his ground and took a defensive stance. He could no longer see Aurora, but at the moment he didn't give a shit. He just stood there waiting for the attack to come. And man did it come! It hit Yusuke point blank. He yelled out in pain and was knocked over.  
  
He didn't know how she did that, but after recovering from her massive attack, he looked towards her form only to find that she had been knocked unconscious. 'Better tell Koenma about this.' He smiled; Shit was she one hell of a sparring partner!  
  
Yusuke carried the unconscious girl back into the school building. 'Great. I've got some unconscious girl and I don't know what to do. I know! I'll dump her off with some other kid. But who?' Yusuke walked over to some random kid and poked his shoulder. "Hello kid." After stating that he was there Yusuke dumped the girl into the boy's arms. "Huh?" was all the boy could get in. "Sorry to be a pain but I can't deal with her right now. I've got places to go and people to beat up. I've got places to go and people to beat up. Her name is Aurora. Do you know her?" Yusuke stared at the kid. "My name is Tai and yes, Aurora is my best friend so technically I DO know her." Tai frowned. "What happened to her?" He glanced at her unconscious body. "Uh..um.she got..um..into..a fight?" Yusuke smiled cheesily at the crappy work he had just done to cover up the Spirit Flame the girl had emitted. "Whatever." Tai headed towards the nurse. 'Stupid Urameshi probably knocked her unconscious himself. What an idiot.' Tai thought.  
  
*outside walking down the sidewalk*  
  
'Wow. That chink named Aurora was actually good. That's amazing. But next time we fight I swear to God I'll kick her ass.that is if she doesn't use that Spirit Flame thing again. That was pretty rough. I have to admit she is one tough cookie for a new girl. What was that attack about? How did she do it? How long has she had that attack? When did she master it like that?'  
  
Yusuke had so many questions about Aurora but he guessed they would have to wait... 


End file.
